


No Place Like Here

by Anonymous



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	No Place Like Here

Taichi and Hikari walked over and greeted everyone. They'd finally made it to their memorial meeting. Everyone seemed to be so busy all the time and he was glad to finally see them again... Especially Koushirou. He looked as cute as ever. Taichi dreamily stared at him, imaging that with this small amount of free time could be used to pick up their relationship where it left off. But as the rest of the team scattered the park, playing and laughing, Koushirou sat down and turned on his laptop.

Taichi sighed. Koushirou was Koushirou after all. Taichi gave a quick good-bye to Hikari and headed over to him.

Taichi dove to the ground suddenly, saying loudly, "Whaaat are you doing?"

He was hoping to startle Koushirou away from whatever he was doing on the computer, but no such luck. Koushirou didn't even flinch as he said, "Ah, hello, Taichi-san."

He didn't even stop typing as he talked, Taichi said. It was almost admirable, but still frustrating. Taichi looked over his shoulder and pretended to be interested. "Come on, tell me, what are you doing?"

"I'm working on a complicated program for an extracurricular class I'm taking."

"Come on, Koushirou, where do you think you are, doing that? Out here, right now, we should be having fun."

"That's why portable computers were invented. There's no time like the present to do what you need to do."

"I don't know, some of my needs shouldn't be taken care of out in public."

Koushirou blushed slightly at Taichi's teasing, but still kept his eyes on his work and his hands on his keyboard. "That's true," is all he said.

"But still, let me see, I wonder if this is interesting even to a guy like me," Taichi said. He put a hand on Koushirou's shoulder.

"There's nothing you'd want to see, Taichi-san," Koushirou said.

"Come on, I'm just curious," Taichi said.

Koushirou let Taichi keep looking. But feeling Taichi's breath so close to him was distracting, and his typing slowed.

"Just as I thought, I don't really understand it," Taichi said.

"If it's just as you thought, why did you want to take a look?" Taichi didn't answer. In fact, he didn't move. He wasn't too much of a bother, so Koushirou just kept working.

"Looks handsome," Taichi said after a few moments of silence.

"Hm? This?" Koushirou said. He couldn't imagine how his lines of code could be handsome in any way.

"Not that there," Taichi said. He put his hand to Koushirou's chin and tilted it towards his own. "This face, right here."

Koushirou just blushed a deep red. Taichi leaned closer, and closer, and then their lips even touched.

"Hey, Onii-chan!" Hikari called. She realized what she'd interrupted and put a hand to her mouth.

"Taichi-san!" Koushirou said, falling back in order to get away. "Where... Where do you think we are?" he asked.

"A fun outing for friends," Taichi said.

Koushirou got up and regained his composure quickly, walking away from Taichi to save face.

"Onii-chan... Teasing like that isn't going to win him," Hikari said.

"Yeah, I got that," Taichi said. He looked at Koushirou forlornly. That guy had gotten over his embarrassment quickly and was now happily talking and joking with Takeru and Yamato. He smiled. Here was a place for friends after all... Anything else he'd like to do with Koushirou could wait.


End file.
